


How to deal with shmooping: Step 1. Start Small

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Affection, Bathing, Caring, Depression, Gen, Intimacy, Irkens aren’t always terrible, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Florpus, Self Care, bathing together, dealing with depression, look it’s a fic of an Irken OC who lives with Zim helping him deal with depression, relationship can be seen as platonic or romantic, soft, what more do you want from me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Zim is shmooping again, his housemate Mizune uses ‘the google’ to find a way to cheer him up.You don’t cure a shmoop in a day, gotta take it one step at a time.
Relationships: Zim/Mizune
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	How to deal with shmooping: Step 1. Start Small

He was shmooping, also known as a ‘depressive episode’, humans were rather merciful and caring, not putting defectives to death but instead working to allow them to function properly with their defects. Mizune personally thought it was uplifting, so many Irken defects had names if put in human context.

But unfortunately, Zim was not human, an Irken was so much different both psychologically and biologically, which meant medication to combat Zim’s ‘lows’, as humans would call it, simply wouldn’t work, and Mizune was an engineer, a mechanic, not a scientist or biologist. It wasn’t like she could create an Irken version of an antidepressant.

So Zim was once again in a blanket burrito, eating nachos and not giving a single hoot about the filth he was surrounded by. Very un-Zim-like behaviour. The only thing he still seemed to have was his temper, so Mizune made sure to grab Gir by her pakleg and send him downstairs so as to not cause his master to lash out.

Bringing up her tablet, Mizune contacted ‘the google’ for advice, typing in ‘how to deal with depression’ and ignoring all options that were linked to a pharmacy or medication. An article called ‘coping with depression’ caught her eye, and she tapped it.

…  
….  
…..

Mizune put the tablet away with a satisfied smirk, then grimaced when she realized what she would have to do in order to get her plan to work.

———

“Return Zim to the couch Mizune...” Zim half heartedly demanded when the crocodile green Irken heaved him off of his couch with her paklegs, he was still wrapped in a blanket so even if he wanted to move, he wouldn’t be able to.

Blue eyes gave him a defiant look. “You’ve been on that couch for days, Zim.” Mizune pointed out. “And it’s filthy, as is this blanket.” She gestured to the cheese and tear stains all over it. 

“Zim wants to be filthy, Zim’s insides are filthy so the outside of Zim should be as well.” The magenta eyed Irken whined. 

Mizune tsk’d and carried Zim upstairs, she had made some improvements to the house over the time she had started living there, and after researching human living conditions, found that there were several key details missing. It was laughable honestly, if a human had gotten in they would’ve easily been able to tell that something wasn’t normal.

The underground network stayed, though instead of being accessed from a toilet it was hidden behind a secret compartment in the bathroom, accessed by climbing over the washing machine and using a pak to activate the hidden door. The living room was also somewhat the same, though more spaced out and with a bit of space for the entrance, the kitchen had been changed completely, cabinets and kitchen counters and all that good stuff. Along with a dog food bowl and a water bowl, simply to keep up the act.

Some stairs had been installed in the living room, leading up to the second floor of the house, where three bedrooms, a study, and a bathroom were placed. One bedroom for her, another for Zim, which also had a dog bed, and the other was for Gir, though it was technically classified as a guest room since earth dogs weren’t supposed to have entire rooms themselves.

As they entered the bathroom, Zim let out a chirpy hum, and Mizune smiled, the scented candles were working! She carefully put Zim down on the bathroom floor and began to unravel the blanket. 

“I have obtained some human ‘bath bombs’ that are safe for Irkens, despite their name they are not deadly weapons, but instead are used to increase the effectiveness of a bath and make it more soothing and enjoyable.” She explained. “The water is perfectly safe, you can even ask the computer.”

“The water in the ‘bathtub’ is perfectly suitable for Irken contact.”

“Eeeughh…” Zim groaned. “What’s the point of this?” He asked.

“To clean you up and help you feel less shmoopy. I’ve picked out some fresh clothes for you and hung them on the rack, and I’ll be putting your current outfit in the wash with this blanket, so it’ll be nice and clean.” Mizune helped Zim undress. “I’ll even clean up the living room, so why don’t you step in and get used to the water while I put these things in the washing machine, after that I’ll come back and show you how a bath bomb works.”

“Zim knows how to use a bath bomb.” Her housemate quipped irritably.

“Well I’d like to see it work too, so I’d be very appreciative if you waited until I got back to use it.” That seemed to convince Zim, as he got into the bath, visibly relaxing as he sunk into the hot water and breathed in the soothing smells coming from the scented candles.

———

When Mizune returned, she smiled at how relaxed Zim was, a soft pride welling up inside of her for managing to assist the stubborn faux invader. She took off her clothes, grabbed the bath bomb from the bag, and settled into the water. Zim honed in on the colourful ball in her hands, his interest clearly piqued.

“Here, put it in the water and watch the show.” She handed it to him, and Zim stared at it for a few moments before placing it in the water.

The bath bomb worked its magic, turning the clear water into a galaxy with glittery stars, and Zim smiled slightly, eyes sparkling just the tiniest bit. 

Wordlessly, the two Irkens cleaned themselves, or rather, Mizune helped clean Zim and also herself. She didn’t mind this, honestly this was the most relaxing part of her plan, all she had to do was avoid any sensitive areas and not overstep obvious boundaries. So this was all quite relaxing.

“Mizune… the almighty Zim wants some answers.” Despite the demanding nature of his words, Zim spoke in a fragile tone.

“Alright, what answers do you want?” Mizune asked.

“Why are you doing this?”

Mizune paused, frowning slightly as she registered the question. There were a number of ways she could answer, and not all of them were good answers. She could tell Zim the whole truth, that when she first met him she had wanted to kill him, and only refrained from doing so because he was such a mess that she couldn’t believe he was the same Irken who she had grown up hearing horror stories of, but that was a terrible idea.

“Because I care about you.” A simple answer would be best.

“Why?”

“Why not?” Mizune countered.

“Zim is… a fraud, a failure. Zim is defective and destructive. Zim makes everything worse all the time and everyone around Zim suffers, the Tallest hate Zim so much they exiled him, Zim refused to do his job and pretended to be an invader even though Zim is supposed to be a food drone.”

“You’d make a terrible food drone, Zim.” Mizune found herself smiling, and even let out a little chuckle. “You’re loud and attention grabbing, you work best when following your own orders. Being assigned to be a food drone was a punishment, not your actual job.”

“Then what IS Zim’s job?” Zim grew a little agitated.

“... What were you before?” Mizune herself didn’t know what Zim had been assigned to do, it was a real mystery.

“Scientist…”

“Did you like it?”

Zim went silent for a moment, before nodding. “A little, Zim likes-liked being-thinking he was an invader though, military is fun, Zim likes fighting.”

“Okay, why not be a scientist who also fights? All Irkens know how to fight on some level at least, you could create all kinds of gadgets to fight with!”

“... That’s not a job though.”

Mizune shrugged. “It can be, there’s no rules saying you can’t.”

“... You still haven’t answered why you care about Zim.”

“Because I like you, you’re interesting, you’re smart, you’re fun, it's exciting to be around you Zim. I enjoy your presence.” 

“.... Zim… is entertained by your presence.” 

Mizune snorted, holding back laughter, though she was actually touched. “Truly an honour, I’ll work hard to continue to be entertaining.”

The bath water had gotten cold by now, the living room still needed to be cleaned, the washed clothes and blankets needed to be put in the dryer, Zim was still shmooping, Gir had most likely gotten into some kind of trouble, Mizune was tired…

But they were clean, had clean clothes and comfy beds, and didn’t need to wake up at a certain time tomorrow. 

One step at a time.


End file.
